Hairbrushes have been commonly used for many centuries. A conventional style of hairbrush is shown in FIG. 4. Such a hairbrush substantially comprises a base plate 30, a bristle holder 34 with a plurality of bristles 36 thereon being secured to an end 32 of the base plate 30. However, it is found that the position of the bristle holder 34 is stationary so it cannot reciprocatingly move in accordance to the form of the head and does not provide a massage for the head.
The present invention provides a hairbrush to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.